


Sappy Ficlets

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [18]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Karamore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Cute, super gay, mostly domestic ficlets of life with Dorian and Cassidy because I'm too gay to function.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy early morning domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the picture below
> 
> I blame this 100% on Morgan

Despite the fact that Cassidy usually wakes up earlier than him - military training and all that - Dorian finds himself sitting on the edge of bed watching the sun rise, his partner still sleeping behind him. 

He feels unusually at peace. When he had left home all those years ago, if you had asked him where he would end up, he would have never guessed in his wildest dreams that he would be in a stable relationship with the man he loved.

He hears his partner moving on the bed, then feels two arms sneak around his waist, wrapping him in a hug. Cassidy kisses over one of the burn scars on Dorian’s back. Normally Dorian would tense up and pull away, but they’ve been together long enough for him to be used to it. He lets out a deep breath and relaxes back into Cassidy, revelling in the quiet intimacy of the morning.

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

Cassidy kisses the side of his neck and murmurs softly, “You’re up early.”

Dorian hums softly. “I felt like watching the sunrise today.”

“Yeah? Everything okay?”

Dorian turns to face Cassidy, sitting in his lap and running his fingers through blonde hair that was lit up like spun gold. “Everything is perfect. The light just makes everything golden and it’s beautiful to see.”

He dips down for a kiss. “You’re beautiful, Sunshine.”

Cassidy smiles and kisses Dorian back. “I love you Dorian.”

“I love you too, Sunshine. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information on Karamore, see our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy can't handle spicy food.

Dorian looked up from his book at the sound of the front door opening. 

Cassidy walked in, sniffing the air. “Smells good babe. What did you cook?”

“Well...” Dorian put his book down, “I didn’t think you were going to be back until tomorrow. I made harissa chicken.”

Cassidy furrowed his brow. “Is that... is that something... what is that? Not the chicken, I got that part.”

Dorian cracked a smile. “It’s a dish I grew up with. But it’s spicy and...”

“I can handle it.” Cassidy puffed his chest out a little bit.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, still smiling. “Of course you can, Sunshine.”

* * *

To his credit, Cassidy made it three bites before he caved and dashed from the table to get something to drink, eyes watering and face as red as the sauce the chicken had been slathered in.

Dorian sat on the floor giggling to himself as he watched his partner guzzling water straight from the tap.

“You could help,” Cassidy panted.

“I could,” he agreed.

Eventually he traced a frost glyph on the blonde’s tongue, and followed it with a kiss to the forehead.

“Better?”

Cassidy grinned. “Better.”

Dorian wrapped the taller man in a hug. Cassidy grumbled slightly, but eventually hugged back and buried his face in Dorian’s hair.

Dorian couldn’t help himself though. He snorted a laugh. “Can I make you some toast for dinner? Or perhaps plain rice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Dorian and Cassidy are fighting, Dorian cooks really spicy food to be passive-aggressive because Cassidy is a White Boy
> 
> For more information on Karamore, see our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
